Sacrifice
by ericaj318
Summary: This is a one-shot sequel to my story 'Lady Flash'. It's Jay Garrick centric and it contains spoilers from last night's episode. Jay/OC


"Jay, are you ready to go to Babies R' Us?" Kalina yelled down the hallway of their home, "We have to register so that my sister will leave me alone about planning this baby shower."

Jay walked out of the bedroom, toward her and smiled, "Yes, let's go."

As the pair walked out of their home, Cisco appeared before them. "Jay, Barry needs your help," Cisco blurted out as he looked at them, smiling as he saw Kalina's baby bump had popped.

"What's going on?" Jay asked, instantly in action mode.

Cisco took a breath before he began explaining, "Savitar got out of the speed force and he put Wally in there in his place. Barry went in to save him but we lost the tether we'd created and we have no way to bring him back. I was hoping I could send you in to get him," he finished hesitantly.

Kalina's face began to form a look of dread at what Cisco was explaining but Jay quickly answered, "Of course. Is there anything you need besides myself?"

Cisco nodded, "Thank you, Jay. I actually need your helmet to add a new tether so that he and Wally can get back," he said, looking at Kalina briefly, knowing how upset she must be.

Kalina shook her head as she wrapped her hand around Jay's forearm, "I'm going with you."

Jay shook his head, "No, you can't be trapped in the speedforce, even entering it may be too much. I know Barry and I know he'll get me out and back to you. There's nothing to worry about," he said, though his pained face said otherwise.

Kalina shook her head once more, "I am not taking no for an answer, Jay. If you are going to sacrifice yourself for Barry then I am going too. I won't be left here without you again. I can't go through that even for a moment. Please, Jay," she admitted, tears stinging her eyes as they welled up behind her lower lids.

Jay sighed as he looked at her, his expression tender, and he placed both of his hands on her stomach, "You're due in 8 weeks. We can't risk you going into labor in the speedforce. We have no idea what might happen while we're in there. Don't ask me to do this. I need to know that no matter what I'm going through, you are safe here."

Cisco looked away, trying not to invade their moment but he felt his own heart ache as he took in both of their arguments and he had a thought, "I can put a tracker into her suit and if anything happens we can pull her out. They only require one speedster so they'll let her go."

Kalina smiled brightly as she heard Cisco's proposition, "See, it'll be ok. C'mon, let's go fight our way through the speedforce together."

Jay shook his head, grimacing as he looked at her, "Fine," he agreed as Cisco nodded and made the proper adjustments before sending them into the speedforce.

Once they were inside, the fog cleared and it appeared they were in a hospital, "Where do you think Barry is?" Kalina asked as she looked around, listening for any sign of life around them.

Jay listened as well and suddenly he looked up, "He's above us. I can hear footsteps. C'mon, we'll take the stairs so we can remain unseen," he suggested as he reached for her hand.

Kalina took it and gave it a squeeze as they walked quietly up the stairs of the dark hospital to see Barry iced against the wall.

"Wait here," Jay whispered as he zoomed forward and grabbed Barry out of the ice before the final attack could take his life.

Barry looked surprised as he saw Jay and Kalina began walking toward the men. "Are you really you?" she heard Barry ask.

Jay nodded, "Yes, Cisco came and got us as soon as they lost contact. Hurry, we need to move," he said as he turned and was hit in the chest by a cold blast dropping him to his knees.

Kalina saw it and sped to his side as Barry took over the fight.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she placed her hands on his back and shoulder, watching as he attempted to gather his breath.

"I'm going to be fine," he inhaled sharply as he looked at her, his eyes filled with sadness.

"We can fight back as long as we need to," she assured him as she stood and helped him to his feet.

Barry, after taking care of the speed force ghost, came back over and smiled, "Kalina, you're showing," he stated, "I'm very surprised Jay let you come along."

"Sh," she said quickly, "It took a lot of effort so don't change his mind. Let's get Wally out of there," she said as she used her hand to speed up and melt the ice holding the door shut.

Kalina and Jay watched as Barry raced in to get Wally and shake him out of the terrible scene he'd seen playing over and over again.

"You can leave with them if you want to. I don't want you staying here just to be with me," he said softly as Barry was getting Wally.

Kalina turned to Jay and reached up to place her hands on his cheeks before stepping on her tiptoes to place a soft kiss on his lips. When she pulled back, she looked into his eyes, "If I'm not with you then nothing matters and I've done it once. I can't do it again. You and I can take on anything this place throws at us, together."

Wally and Barry turned and began walking out the door, only turning back when they realized Jay and Kalina hadn't followed them.

"C'mon you two," he said, his face showing his confusion.

"I'm afraid this is where we stay for awhile," Jay replied.

"I can't let you be imprisoned again," Barry replied, "And Kalina, she's pregnant. She shouldn't even be in here."

"I know but Cisco is going to be able to monitor her and I have a feeling you'll find a way to bring us out. But Barry, I've had a good run and it's time for me to cross the finish line. You need to be the hero," Jay explained in a soft tone.

Barry nodded as he looked as if he might cry, "I'm going to come back for both of you."

"I know, kid," Jay replied, "Take this," he offered his helmet to Barry, "Cisco said that it will help you get home."

Barry nodded. "Go save the world!" Kalina said as she and Jay walked toward the hospital bed while Barry and Wally raced away.

Kalina could see doubt and sadness take over Jay's features so she squeezed his hand, "We will not give into these people without a fight, Baby."


End file.
